Of Fire and Sky (SYOC)
by M.D. Knight
Summary: Fairy sphere had just been cast. Yet, something had gone wrong. Something had made it so that mere moments after Acnologia flew away, the members of Fairy Tail suddenly broke the surface of the water. Yet, not all were there as the others soon saw Wendy & Natsu were missing. What happened, why did Fairy Sphere seemingly malfunction, what happened to Natsu & Wendy. Adult Wendy.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ M.D. Knight _here. First off, I want everyone to know that this isn't a rip-off. I am the original author, however, when I was first starting out, I was only running for the fun of it. Now, I am running for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build a reader base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my reader base. Which, also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far. Thus, the reasoning for my new account and pin-name. Now, into the real author notes._

_Ok, first off, I want to apologize for how long it has taken for me to put out anything, be that an update or even a story-transfer. However, there is a reason for this, my editing software went on the frits and I have been fighting to fix it give that I don't have the cash for a new one. It was only recently that I even realized that the problem wasn't even technical, it was Human error. So, I apologize. That said, I believe I have a way to make it up to you all. As I have _**Four**_, that right, _**Four**_ chapters that I am posting. T__he first is this one here, a story-transfer chapter, with the other three consisting of two more story-transfers which are all the first chapters to of the story-transfers, and the last one being a story update chapter.__ The first story is,_**The Yin to Naruto's yang** _followed by _**The Asgardian Maelstrom: Deity of Chaos and ****Justice**_ and finish with _**The ****Resurrection of the Forgotten clan**

**_Now, on with the chapter and please be sure to leave a review._**

**Chapter 1**

**Fairy sphere **had just been cast, yet something had gone wrong. Something had made it so that mere moments after Acnologia flew away, and the ocean had stilled once more, the members of Fairy Tail suddenly broke the surface of the water.

"**Solid Script: boat**" Levy called out, with everyone then quickly moving to climb into the boat.

"Is everyone alright, are we missing anyone?" Makarov asked as everyone gathered their raging emotions and thoughts before looking around to ensure everyone was still together.

"NATSU'S MISSING!" Happy exclaimed in a panicked tone as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.

"Wendy's not here either," Carla choked out, with a look of fear on her face as Happy instinctively moved to comfort her.

After all, it is what his adoptive father would have done, and despite the hard time that Happy gave him, the blue exceed had always done his best to learn from his father's behavior. So, in the very instant that Happy realized that someone he cared about was hurting, he forcibly suppressed his own problems and moved to comfort them. Just as he had seen his adoptive father do time and time again.

Quickly realizing that the best choice would be them, due to their Dragon Slayer lung capacity, as well as them being the last ones needing to get into the boat. Both Laxus and Gajeel inhaled a large breath of air before diving back below the surface of the water.

After an hour had passed, both wizards had been forced to surface for more air only to immediately dive back down and keep looking upon having regained their breath. However, once they had been doing this for yet another hour, Gajeel called it, only to end up having to club Laxus in his head with enough force to knock out the Second Generation Dragon Slayer. After which, the Iron Dragon Slayer not so gently tossed Laxus into the boat, before he was hoisted himself in as well.

"Since when was Laxus ever _that_ concerned about anyone," Gray asked, disbelief pouring from his voice.

"I'll have you know that Laxus has always shown great concern for the Thunder legion when we were on jobs," Evergreen snapped due to her not liking the rather moisturizing question Gray voiced in regards to a man that he had always greatly respected.

"It ain't… so much that, as… it's his instincts… having taken over," Gajeel grimly. in turn, instantly gaining everyone's attention despite his quiet tone.

"What do you mean?" Erza all but demanded, knowing there had to be more to this than they thought when she accounted for that fact that if Gajeel wasn't challenging someone, he almost never said something without a reason. Given that the man found it to be a waste of energy, and his time, to do so otherwise.

*Sigh*

"Laxus is a lightning Dragon Slayer, Wendy was a sky Dragon Slayer and was raised by Grandena the Queen of the Sky Dragons. As such, it's in the very nature of his magic from him to be driven to protect her, thanks to lightning being an element that belongs to the sky. In fact, for as long as the Dragons have ever existed, the lightning Dragons have always severed the Sky Dragons. Which, is why there has never been a lightning Dragon king or queen." Gajeel explained to his fellow guild members as Gray used his ice make magic to make several boat oars for everyone, excluding Laxus, to paddle with despite them not wanting to.

"We don't have a choice," Gildarts said with a saddened tone as he picked up the first of the boat oars. "We searched for as long as we can right now. If we stay here, that bastard of a Dragon could come back and wipe us out. Our best chance at finding them is to leave for now and come back with better equipped to look for them."

Upon hearing this, the others were forced to accept the reality of the situation and were soon following his example as they all worked together to begin to sorrowfully paddle their way back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Upon the battered group of Wizards having made it back to the guild, they were met with a disbelieving, yet joyful reception. As the members that hadn't been among those to undertake the S-class trials had thought the group dead after being told of what had happened and the group not returning when they were supposed to do so.

However, when Romeo asked where Natsu and Wendy were, the joy that the other members had been feeling, was all but sucked dry in an instant. As it was at that moment, that the others realized the two in question, were truly missing and seeing the returning group's depressed aura.

"I leave the explanation to you Gildarts, I need to contact the other Guild Masters. Maybe a few of the other guilds will help in the search," Makarov said in a regretful tone, with him slipping into his office as the unaware guild members gained a sinking feeling in their guts upon hearing Makarov's words.

Once Makarov was gone, Gildarts walked over to the bar and pulled out a large bottle of vodka and popped the top before he took a massive drink straight from the bottle. Actions that the others of the Tenrou group immediately imitated with perspective bottles of alcohol that they knew was the type that would drop them fast.

Yet in Cana's case, she simply walked over and grabbed two bottles of Dragon fire alcohol, something that Natsu had brought to the guild one day, asking Mira to hold them at the guild for him due to him stating that it was the only alcoholic drink that could get him drunk. As such, he had known that when he did drink them, he would need to have those he trusted around just in case. Which, had caused Mira to _ban_ Cana from even touching the bottles, as no one in the guild was willing to let Cana test her alcohol tolerance with a drink that could get _Natsu_ drunk. Thus, when Mira simply allowed Cana to grab two bottles, let alone one in the first place, without so much as a word of opposition, the sinking feeling in the guts of the unaware guild members increased tenfold.

After Gildarts saw that everyone that already had their, "Fuck it to hell I need this", drink and had taken a few hits of his own, he delved into explaining what all happened on the island. From the start of the trail, with each person explaining what all happened with themselves during the first parts. The man then sighed before he resumed his explanation of how the hell it all went wrong. Just as he was getting to the end of his explanation, which was. so far, lining up with what they had previously been told by the Magic Council, the rest of the guild was beginning to become confused. As it seemed the hardships were over, only for Gildarts to come to the most dreaded part of the explanation… Acnologia's attack.

Though, in all reality, Acnologia's "attack", was nothing short of a one-sided beat down.

When the Ace of Fairy Tail finished speaking, it became silent in the guild as the last part of the explanation had cleared away the guilds confusion and crushing any hope they had that this was just a big, horrible, prank. Yet as the silence continued, it allowed everyone to hear quiet sobs. Leading them all to turn to see Cana sitting in one of the corners of the guild, with a single filled shot glass that had yet to be touched. As the abnormally sober drunk of Fairy Tail wept, the reality of what happened crammed its way into every member's head.

Additionally, upon seeing this, Gildarts' eyes went wide, thanks to memory after memory flowing through his head. Each of which, was that of him watching Cana and Natsu act like they were practically siblings, well, whenever Natsu wasn't with Lisanna or picking a fight that is.

Yet everyone became dumbfounded when they watched Cana, who they all knew loathed wasting alcohol, pulled out a single match to light the drink on fire and simply watched it burn away. All the while, with her crying tears of sorrow as she mumbled words and strange phrases that made her seem as if she had lost her mind. After she finished a string of incomprehensible words, the brunet just watched the drunk burn away and then simply continued to weep after the fire died out. However, the most concerning thing was Cana didn't even bother to touch even one drop of alcohol, as she merely repeatedly did the same thing over and over until she had gone through an entire bottle of the two she had grabbed.

"Does anyone else know why she's doing that?" Lucy asked with a very concerned look on her face as she worried for the sanity of one of her closest friends.

"All I know is she's rambling the same thing over and over in the language of Dragons," Gajeel said getting everyone's attention instantly

"Do you know what she's saying?" Mira asked, with a slight bit of hope being detected in her tone.

After all, if Cana was using the language of Dragons, then maybe she was using some sort of speel that could bring Natsu and Wendy back to them, even if Cana's current condition pointed to everything but that.

"Fraid not, if she were speaking in the universal language, then I could. However, she's speaking in the old tongue, which is a unique form of the Dragon language that is only understandable to each type of Dragon. As the Dragon only used the Old tongue for their rituals. So whatever ritual she's performing, I can tell you that it probably ain't a good one. Other than that I'm as lost as… wait, how close was she and Natsu when they were kids?" Gajeel asked as his eyes widened with a look of realization hope.

"If Natsu wasn't with Lisanna, on a job, or picking a fight, you could find him with her, why," Gildarts asked, as hope, that he didn't dare acknowledge began to sweal withing his chest.

"What about on the anniversary of when the Dragon's vanished," Gajeel asked with slightly more urgency in his voice

"We couldn't ever find them, the first year after Natsu joined the guild, Lisanna tried distracting him only for him to explode in a fit of rage at her. Hell, he nearly hospitalized her when Lisanna's stubborn strike kicked in and she wouldn't leave him alone. After that, he stormed out of the guild and Cana followed after him. Then, every year after that, they both would vanish for the day, never to be found until they came back anywhere from the next day to the end of the next week." Erza patiently explained to the Iron Dragon Slayer, figuring Gajeel probably hadn't answered them and only asked more questions to verify something that involved Natsu being a Dragon Slayer.

"THAT IDIOTIC, LUCKY SON OF A BITCH, OF A MOTHER FUCKING GENIUS!" Gajeel yelled as he broke down in a fit of belly aching laughter.

"Ok, I've had it, what the hell is going on?" Evergreen snapped in a growing rage at what could possibly be so funny about the disappearance of members of their guild.

Smirking, Gajeel walked up to Cana and forcibly revealed her entire left arm before he pumped some of his raw magic through her arm. In turn, forcibly making a tattoo, that was next to identical to the **Fairy Glitter** tattoo, show itself. Yet instead of a Fairy Tail emblem being shown in the center, there was a massive red dragon that was blowing a stream of fire up the rest of her arm to her shoulder.

"I was wondering how the hell you even knew the old tongue of the fire Dragons. The salamander marked you as his sister and gave you permission to use the spell that the first Master modeled **Fairy Glitter** off of. Which, also explains why you were able to use **Fairy Glitter** so well despite having never once used the spell before. Now which ritual are you doing and what the hell does it do," Gajeel demanded as he let her arm go.

"The lost flame ritual. Natsu said it was a ritual for guiding lost Dragons back to their loved ones and acted as a signal that there was still some that were waiting for the lost Dragon's safe return." Cana choked out through a sobbing voice as Gildarts pulled her into a hug, with him realizing that Natsu had been Cana's biggest pillar of support over the years.

No sooner had Gildarts done this than Cana had lost her ability to hold back the full extent of her sorrow and completely broke down into an even worse state than Mira had when they thought Lisanna had died. As Cana sobbed body jarring sobs, that could give death throws a run for their money, all Gildarts could do was tighten his hold on his daughter as his own sorrow of the apparent loss of surrogate son began to make itself known via the tears that were now streaming from his eyes.

Meanwhile, the other members of Fairy Tail were in shock at what they heard and saw. As it was now blatantly clear to everyone that both Cana and Gildarts had been far closer to Natsu than anyone realized. A fact that was enforced as memories of Cana telling Gray he stripped at the exact times that Natsu looked like he wasn't in the mood to fight, or was looking like he was about to REALLY lose it. Each of which, always happened with Cana always having an almost invisible scowl on her face as she stealthily glared at Gray while he searched for his clothes. As well as having memories of Gildarts either taking Natsu off in private to teach him about something or pulling him off to the side to talk with Natsu when something was obviously not right with him.

"I don't know if I'm going to thank him or beat the shit out of him when I see Salamander again, but if they're alive, then he'll be able to make it back here no matter what. And if Salamander is truly the Dragon Slayer that I've come to know, he won't come back without Wendy being with him," Gajeel bellowed out with a smirk bringing small smiles to everyone's faces.

**Seven Years Later**

Over the last seven years, Fairy Tail slowly lost hope of Natsu and Wendy ever returning after each failed attempt to find a single lead.

Finally, after four years past, only Cana, Gildarts, Romeo, Laxus, Gajeel, Happy, and Carla had held out hope that Natsu and Wendy would make it back, or were even still alive. They would also remain as the only members to do so for the next three years. Also, everyone quickly learned to NEVER voice their doubt in front of Cana, Gildarts, or Romeo less the be beaten to death's doorstep and back again.

Yet it was at the start of the fifth year of that things went downhill fast for the guild. Members started to leave the guild, and all of the ones that stayed, found it becoming rapidly harder to fight with their all without the heart of their guild being there to drive them on. As a result, their magic power suffered a massive blow and they soon found themselves needing to use more of their magic for spells that had formerly been easy to use before. Only to leave them gasping for breath from the extreme effort needed to use those same spells now.

Even the S-class wizards were affected, and soon, Makarov had to ban them from taking on S-class jobs due to the fact that guild wide condition made S-class jobs too dangerous for even the guild's own S-class wizards. However, with that ban, came one of the biggest problems for the guild, they quickly started piling up the bills, that they couldn't afford to pay, until they were forced out of their guild hall and had to go into debt to buy a much smaller, as well as run down building for their new guild hall. Which, sat at the edge of magnolia with next to no jobs even being sent to them anymore, due to their destructive reputation and bad financial standing. Thus, a depressing aura was soon found to be radiating from the once joyfully guild.

Such was the state that the members of Blue Pegasus walked into the guild after having continued their search for the past seven years. Thus, with these facts, the members of Blue Pegasus were happy to inform the guild of what they found. As they hoped it would breathe a breath of life into the dying guild.

Upon receiving the news from the members of Blue Pegasus, the Fairy Tail guild members latched onto it with a death lock, as the embers of hope flared to life in the ashes of their failed gambles at finding even the smallest lead. With that hope, came the rapid return of the unhindered strength of everyone's magic. As with every passing second that the Fairy Tail Guild raced towards the location that their sacred ground once lay, they could feel their magic return to the point it was at seven years ago. Additionally, as their magic came back to how it once was, it came with a vengeance that screamed for the guild to bring justice to those that had wronged them for the past seven years.

**_That's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed the read, and please be sure to leave a review._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everybody, _M.D. Knight _here with another chapter. Now I know that has taken a while, much like it had the last time and I can't tell you how sorry I am about that. However, rest assured that I _**am******_doing my best to get these chapters out. Sadly, Murphy decided he wanted to screw me over to the extream this time as I am now without a computer of my own for the foreseeable future given that the screen on my laptop just fired out on me. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem for most, as I still have my tablet. Yet, I am not most people, as I am a Phonetic speller, an EXTREAM creature of habit, don't have the funs to even check how much it would cost to repair it, and am having a _HELL_ of a time trying to adjust back to writing on my tablet when I can't use a family members computer. Though that last part is mostly due to the mobile version of Grammarly absolutly sucking, which send my frustration and anxiety through the roof to trigger my ADD. In turn, slowing down my writing as I have to do other things to avoid putting my tablet through a wall, and those other things take time to calm me down enough to write again. So please be understanding that I am doing the best I can until I can _Finally_ get a job until I can get established enough to live off of my dream of being a writer._

_Anyway, on to more pleasant things to talk about. Currently, I have another poll up to decide what story I will be transferring over after I finish transferring **Of Fire and Sky**,** The Resurrection of the Forgotten clan**_, and _**The Yin to Naruto's Yang**_. _Additionally, I have worked my butt off to get another chapter rewritten for **Of Fire and Sky**__as well as for **The Resurrection of the Forgotten clan**__ and I really hope you all like the changes made to them. So if you do like how the chapters are, please let me know as I could really use the reassurance that my effort is appreciated with all the other **** that's happened to me as of late. Now, on to the Reviews for the first chapter._

DarkAvenger388 chapter 1. Mar 10: It's nice to see you're rewriting this story now, gotta say it was probably one of my favorites from your old account_** ~ I'm also happy to finally be rewriting this story as well given that it's also one of my more favored stories as well. Also, I am glad to hear that you like my story so much before, with you even being willing to stick with the rewrite that I hope you will end up liking just as much if not more then the previous version.**_

sykartracer chapter 1. Mar 11: Glad to see this story back, and I'm excited to see where you go with this reboot/rewrite/re-upload (honestly no idea what to call this). __**_HAHAHA I think it's ok that you don't know what to call what I am doing to the story, I struggled with that myself and I am the one that Has to tell all of you what I'm doing. Also, I am glad that you are eager to read the story again and that you had enjoyed it so much the first time to label it as one of your more favored stories._**

rufus264 chapter 1. Mar 11: Great start _**~ Glad that you think so and hope you will continue to enjoy the story.**_

darkxlunatiic chapter 1. Mar 11: good sir I've been checking this new account since you made it for this story to show up, it has one of my favorite plots and I cant wait to see more **_~ I am honored that you like one of my stories to be persistently checking for it on this new account since I made it. I am also happy to hear you are waiting for more as well as how much you calling this as one of your favorite plots._**

Lenorebev chapter 1. Mar 11: I have a few suggestions for the rewrite. You don't have to take this seriously but I would like to point out a few things that you could improve or change... I don't think natsu would cry himself to sleep. the mating on chapter 5 went really fast but I can see the plot point but i suggest have them do somthing else before you jump into the mating. if there going to explain what happened to them only once then they should do it at the guild. Also, natsu and cana needs a good and happy reunion you made there relationship speacial. I just dont think fighting would be the first thing on their minds. _**~ I thank you for your suggestions, as they have helped me refine the story even more. Something I think you will see in this chapter. However, I would like to point of a few things of my on, with on possibly fringing into VERY**_** _slight spoiler territory. First, Natsu and Wendy have been living lives of absolute _HELL_ for the last _SEVEN YEARS_. Things have changed about them in that time as you will see in the coming chapters and you must keep in mind that Natsu and Wendy are still Partly human and there is only so much that one can take before they break. As for their mating, It was HIGHLY incomplete, which will again be shown why in later chapters. Then we have Natsu and Cana's reunion, first, you must remember that this is Natsu we are talking about, he would want to see how strong one so precious to him had come in the time he and Wendy were gone. Also, had plans for something that I will still be doing for them having a less obvious reunion._**

SonicMax chapter 1. Mar 19: Whooo! New Natsu and Wendy fic! Awesome! _**~ Glad you think so and I hope you will continue to enjoy.**_

Reaper Dragon King chapter 1. Apr 8: Extremely glad to see this story here and being continued it is one of the best Natsu x Wendy stories on this site. **_~ I am highly honored that you feel this is one of the best Natsu x Wendy tories on this site and truly hope I can keep you thinking such as the story continues._**

_Now, on with the chapter and please remember to review._

**Chapter 2**

Nearly the entire guild was sitting there wide-eyed as they felt a small sliver of hope filter through them. Yet, with the news that they had just been given and their rising hope, they all became paralyzed in their spots throughout the guild. Leaving the members of Blue Pegasus to show themselves out of a guild that was filled with unresponsive members. However, after the members of Blue Pegasus had left, the reality that Natsu and Wendy may still be alive finally began to truly sink in for the members of Fairy Tail.

Yet, on their way out of the guild hall that seemed to be more fit to be a clubhouse, the members of Blue Pegasus passed three others who proceeded to walk into the guild hall. Those three consisted of Cana, Romeo, and Gildarts. In turn, when the other members simply laid eyes on them having entered the guild, a shiver of fear coursed its way through the guild. As Cana, Gildarts, and Romeo were the only three that had been left unaffected by what the magic world had dubbed the "Fairy Tail Virus". Though just because the had been left unaffected by the virus, that didn't mean they hadn't been changed by both the last seven years and the absence of the kinder half of their group of Dragon Slayers.

In fact, upon looking at the group, one was easily able to tell that the only one to have kept their old appearance was that of Gildarts. As both Cana and Romeo had decided to go about a rather massive wardrobe change, with them each having also gained an equally massive boost in magic power to match. Many, of the currently small guild, even had trouble being near them given that their Magical Pressure seemed to be beyond their control much like Gildarts' Magical Output was beyond his ability to hold back.

For Romeo's outfit of choice, he now wore an open, dark red trench coat that ended at his knees. The coat was outlined in white and tied to his body at his waist with a white cloth that was tied in a knot on his left side. Though he had the trench coat tied to him at the waist, Romeo still left the chest area open. The young man also had on dark green shorts that stopped just past his knees and changed from dark green to light green for the bottom hem. For his shoes, Romeo had gone with brown hiking boots that stopped a fourth of the way up his shins or just past his ankles. After that, came the orange scarf that he had wrapped around his neck and tied in a knot in the front. Last up, Romeo had his forearms wrapped in bandages from his wrist to just before his elbow.

For his build, Romeo had chosen to develop his body so that his muscles would be of a build similar to that of what Natsu's build had been. Which, when combined with his magic, had allowed for the teen to quickly become a feared member of the guild. With him having even gone so far as to have disowned his father during a bout of rage. As the man in question had ripped into him for hurting everyone when he had true to start acting as Natsu had. Only for the boy to turn around and rip into his father when he stated that he was doing so in order to help keep the dying guild alive. Though it wasn't so much the act of his father yelling at him that caused the rage, as it was more so due to him yelling about how Natsu was dead and to let everyone grieve. After which, Romeo woke his magic and blasted his father with a surprisingly powerful torrent of flame.

When the dust cleared, everyone was surprised to see Makow had been cratered into the wall from the attack. Yet what really shocked them was when Romeo looked at his father with an expression of rage as he said that he was disowning Makow as his father. Even going so far as to state he "would rather die than be known as the son of a Spinless, Faithless, Backstabbing, Coward that turned their back no someone that had saved their lives. Given that is what you're doing to Natsu, who has done so much for them, without even a second thought, due to him having done so out of pure faith and because someone simply asked him to trust them".

After that, the guild began its financial trouble as well as Gildarts and Cana taking Romeo under their wing to train him in wielding his magic. Though it wasn't just them that did so as Laxus, who had been offered to rejoin the guild but said he would wait until Natsu and Wendy came back, also helped the teen. Which, was thanks to the fact that he had been the one to fight Natsu the most as a kid, next to Gray, and was able to even teach Romeo how Natsu would fight thanks to the many fights having caused him to memorize the Pink Haired male's fighting style.

As time had worn on, It had quickly become apparent that Romeo's magic became something akin to a cross of regular fire magic and Dragon Slayer magic. As he had gained a physical immunity to fire and the ability to eat it to refill his magic just like Natsu had been able to do. Though none truly knew who akin Romeo's magic was to that of Dragon Slayer Magic given that none were Fire Dragon Slayers. Additionally, The Fire Wizard of Fairy Tail had shown that he was incapable of achieving _anything_ close to the Dragon force state of Dragon Slayer Magic, nor had Romeo's magic show the vaguest hint of such a possibility despite the boy's numerous attempts. Of Course, that didn't stop Jason from describing Romeo's Magic as the closest thing a normal person would have to Dragon Slayer magic without being taught by a Dragon or having a Dragon lacrama implanted into him. In turn, causing the boy to have a never-ending stream of people begging him to teach them his magic, with some even forcing him to have to use his now, brilliant dark blue flames, to send them packing.

* * *

Over her time training Romeo with Laxus and her father, Cana had found herself having grown close each of them. Causing for her own style to have changed over the years, with their influence having affected her change.

Now, Cana wore a corset type shirt under a woman's business-like jacket that buttoned underneath her well-developed bust and went around it as well so that she could still have sleeves. Though she no longer had a left sleeve as for the past seven years she had always let her Dragon spell tattoo be shown to the world. In turn, causing her to have decided to simply only have a right sleeve on her outfit. Next, was the skirt that she now wore that had a slit all the way up to her one-inch white belt. Thus, when she would walk, it showed that she now wore short shorts underneath the skirt that reached down to her ankles where she now wore sandals. Her corset-like undershirt was a crimson red, the business-like jacket was black with red trimming, her skirt was a white with red trimming, her shorts were a black with white trimming, last was her sandals that were black with crimson red straps. As for her hair, Cana now wore it down with a small bun at the top, back of her head.

* * *

Upon the three entering the guild, nearly everyone gulped in fear as the trio had become increasingly distant from the other members due to their rage that the guild, that was praised for and bragged about how it treated its members like family, showed their true colors by simply writing Natsu and Wendy off when a little effort was actually needed to find two lost members.

As Makarov watched the three enter the guild, he could only hope that should Natsu and Wendy ever return, the two of them could bring back the once happy individuals that the trio had all been in the past.

"Hey you guys, you'll never guess what just happened," Lisanna said as she rushed up to the three as she was one of the few people that could even approach the three, let alone talk with them, without being ripped up one side and down the other.

"What's up Lisanna," Cana asked as she pulled out a soda, having surprised the entire guild on the day of Natsu and Wendy's disappearance by swearing off drinking until the two returned. As Romeo, Gildarts, and herself felt that it was a matter of _when_, not _if_, the two would return.

Upon seeing the soda, a smile threatened to break Lisanna's face in half as she snatched the soda away and crammed a mug of alcohol into brunets hand. Upon looking at Lisanna's expression, Cana was greeted with the biggest smile they any of her other guild members had had in the last seven years. Once Lisann was sure that Cana was listening to her, she informed the three of what Blue Pegasus had told the guild. As the heard all that they needed to form Lisanna, the ree bolted from the building as Gildarts led the charge to the train station.

**Tenrou island**

As the Fairy Tail boot started to reach the area the Tenrou once lay, everyone was quickly losing hope, once again, until Romeo pointed out a blond girl floating above the water. When the members saw her toe touch the water, a ripple proceeded to spread out as a huge amount of water surged upward almost immediately afterward.

While the last of the water fell back into the ocean, everyone was stunned to see all of Tenrou island surrounded in a giant, translucent, yellow sphere that had a massive Fairy Tail emblem facing them. When the last of the water had returned to the ocean, the sphere shattered into tiny dust particles that shimmered as they fell.

"COME ON," Cana yelled as she pulled out three cards and activated a spell as she leaped from the boat as she went flying towards the Island.

Smiling, Romeo had a massive amount of flames roar to life around his body before they burst away to show he now had a pair of Fire constructed dragon wings, which were easily three times Gildarts' hight, on his back shoulder blades. With his wings in place, Romeo let himself fall off the edge of the bout before taking to the sky. Once he was moving fast enough, the boy doubled back and flew over the ship with Gildarts simply sticking his hand in the air and grabbing Romeo's ankle as he flew by. Causing the older man to be ripped from the deck while Romeo simply continued flying them to the Island.

Not wanting to be outdone the other members quickly activated their magic as well so they could ditch the boat and rush to land.

Once everyone had made it to the island, the Tenrou group bulldozed their way to where they had fought Acnologia at. As they got there, the Tenrou group was devastated to find there was nothing there. In fact, that area looked identical to how it had when Acnologia had just leaped into the air charging his breath attack. Yet, even with all the devastation around them, there was a single clearing. The very clearing they had made their final stand in, in defiance of the vilest Dragon in existence, lay… nothing. The area was clear of all life and was absolutely nothing but a patch of dirt surrounded by distraction.

"Hey Happy, did you bring what I asked?" Gajeel asked, with his voice breaking the tense silence that had overtaken the group, Followed by as Happy pulling out a large pillow.

"I grabbed Natsu's pillow, it should be the thing with the most of his scent on it still," Happy stated as he handed the pillow to the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"You haven't touched at all in the past seven years right?" Gajeel checked with the blue Exceed as Happy simply nodded.

Satisfied with Happy's response, Gajeel pressed the pillow to his face and inhaled deeply a few times. Once he was sure he had Salamander's sent down again, he handed the pillow to Erza who instantly re-quiped the object so the sent wouldn't be able to be altered in any way.

Giving Erza an appreciative nod, upon seeing that the Knight had done what he was wanting, Gajeel turn his attention to tracking with him beginning to sniff the air at random. This then went on for a good few minutes until he growled in frustration. There wasn't a single trial he could follow, as there was nothing to indicate where the two may have gone. It was like they had up and vanished into thin air. In fact, the _only _thing that he _could_ smell was the vast amounts of salty water that made up the Ocean. Which, shouldn't have been possible given that they were currently on an island.

"Um, guys, what's that," Levy asked as she noted a soft light green sphere was expanding over the island.

As the others turned to see what the Solid Script user was talking about, they too saw the sphere of magic that was slowly lifting itself off of the island like a sphere had been shrink-wrapped to it and was now being inflated from the center outward. Realizing what would happen if they stayed where they currently were, everyone tried bolting for the beach. However, before they could even turn to run, the new sphere suddenly and rapidly increased its speed of expansion. Causing for the members of Fairy tail to be flung off the island so hard that they all shot _well_ beyond where they had left their ship anchored. Leaving them all, or at least the ones that didn't have a means of flight, to skip across the surface several times before sinking beneath the waves.

Yet once the now scattered members of Fairy Tail resurfaced, or finally managed to stabilize their hovering, they all saw that the Sacred Ground of their guild was once more encased in a sphere. Yet this one consisted of a light green coloring, was at least twice the size of the previous sphere, and had white marking scattered all over it with each mark looking like it was a wisp of wind. The last thing they noted, and the thing about the sphere that stood out the most, was that in place of the Fairy Tail emblem, there was a fierce-looking, cloud white, Dragon that had a massive crown atop its head.

"What the hell is that," Gray asked as cracks began to appear in the sphere before it shattered.

"DIVE," Makarov yelled out to his surrogate children in a panic, as he saw the cracks start and clearly felt the sure force of magic straining behind the shell of a sphere.

No sooner had the elderly leader given his command to his children, then the hairline cracks on the sphere rapidly spread until the entire sphere was covered in spiderwebbed cracks. There was then a hesitant moment of unnatural levels of calm serenity throughout the area when that peace was shattered with the collapse of the sphere. Yet unlike **Fairy Sphere**, that shattered peacefully into particles of dust with gravity causing them to slowly drift down, this sphere shattered violently. With the unleashed winds violently wiping out at the surrounding area, seemingly as though they were lashing out at some unseen foe. While the winds attacked the surrounding ocean, the shattered remains of the sphere were shot out at the surrounding area as though they were deadly arrows that had been fired with the force of a thousand Jupiter Canons behind them.

After everyone realized that they no longer needed to be submerged, or were forced to surface for air, they did so. Yet, when they did, the first thing they saw was that the ship they arrived on had been torn to shreds and was rapidly sinking starting to sink to a watery grave as it collapsed in on itself. In turn, making several members go bug-eyed at the raw destructive power that the second sphere had.

After they had recovered from their shock, and not really seeing another option, everyone hesitantly made their way back to dry land. Only this time, as they walked on the beach, the grains of sand that made up the beach actually crunched beneath their feet.

**Back in the area where Acnologia attacked**

As they returned to the area they had before the reaction of the guild varied from person to person. Jet, Droy, Romeo, and Gray all stood there jaws on the ground with their eyes bulged out to be the size of basketballs. Levy, Lisanna, and Lucy had all turned red with steam pouring out of their ears. Mira had initially had a small blush, but it was quickly crushed when her eyes became filled with stars and hearts.

Yet as Mira's excitement grew, the most terrifying demon that remained chained by her will, which even made the imprisoned spirits of her sadistic takeovers tremble in fear(1), broke free of its cage. With its newly gained freedom, the demon quickly forced the sane part of Mira's mind to take its place before the Barmaid's sanity even knew what was happening. Upon completing its possession of Mira's being, the demon let loose the highest pitch fangirl squeal that ever recorded in any dimensions.

* * *

Momentarily pausing in their argument, both Ino and Sakura had a shiver of primal terror run down their spins as they couldn't help but feel that an absolutely _apocalyptic _event had just transpired within Force of Fangirls. Alas, for once Sasuke Uchiha, the pause of the two girls didn't last long enough for him to escape and he as he began to be treated as a tug of war rope.

* * *

As Cana took in the sight before her, an expression that seemed to be a combination knowing, pride, and perversion all tied into one suddenly overtook her face before a hint of mischief was added to the mix. So, not wanting to leave anything to chance, the brunet stealthily reached for something in her bag. Elfman was suddenly unable to do anything but mumble about being manly while Evergreen had a smug look on her face. Though the lone female member of the Thunder legion couldn't hide the blush she would as she took quick glances at Elfman. Bisca and Alzack immediately covered her daughter's eyes, and ears, as both parents had a knowing look along with slight blushes. Then you had Gildarts, Makarov, Makow, Wakaba who all had looks of extreme pride, so much so that they had rivers of tears pouring from their eye. Following the elder men of Fairy Tail, you had Erza who, despite being of the same condition as Levy, Lucy, and Lisanna, also held an expression that looked to be a cross of unbridled rage and embarrassment mixed into one. Beyond that, Everyone else just looked as though their brain had been fried before they fell backward.

What had caused these reactions you may ask. Simple, there, in the exact spot that the Tenrou group had fought Acnologia, laying under a silk blanket, was one Wendy Marvell and Natsu Dragneel. Both were clearly older then they had been seven years ago. Additionally, from what minuscule amount of their bodies that the guild could see, they both lacked ANY sort of clothes with the silk blanket clearly acting only as a means to conceal their bodies from prying eyes. Of which, the blanket was a neon green in color, with a design of fire red dragon in the center where it was breathing a torrent of flames. Also, the blanket was big enough that it could have covered an area equivalent to that of four King sized beds that had been stitched together in a square.

*Moan*

"Please… five more minutes, Tsu," stated the clearly matured voice of one Wendy Marvell after hearing Mira's records breaking squeal.

Not a second later then she had made her plea, then the other saw Wendy pressing her lips to the backside of the joint for Natsu's jaw as she trailed kisses down the side of his neck and back up in an obvious attempt to get Natsu to consed to her wish. All of which, Wendy did while she maintained her closed eyes, as in her still sleepy state, Wendy was left thinking it had been Natsu who had disturbed her from her peaceful slumber. Given that her fogged mind not noting the feminine tone of the voice that had disturbed her sleep. In turn, keeping her oblivious to the situation and making it clear to her unknown audience that this was not the first time she had done this as well as the fact that she was acting on muscle memory and the feel of Natsu's body.

At the sight of the actions made from the sweet, innocent, pure, and near saintly Wendy. Erza instantly lost all her embarrassment and began stomping forward, intent on punishing Natsu for his "corruption" of the "angelic" Wendy.

Sensing the impending danger, Natsu and Wendy's instincts caused both their eyes to snap open, only for their ocular orbs to bulge to the size of dinner plates as they quickly realized that their surroundings weren't as they remembered when they drifted off to sleep.

Yet, such realizations, nearly instantly became irrelevant to Wendy the moment she realized Erza was approaching them with the obvious intention of hurting Natsu. No sooner had this registered in her mind, then her arms shot out from under the blankets, were wrapped behind Natsu's neck, and a predatory growl was heard escaping her throat as she glared at Erza. Effectively snapping Erza out of her blind fury and making the red-haired Knight freeze in place with a tension quickly settling in the air.

"Lay so much as one harmful finger on my mate and I'll rip you apart piece by piece, _Scarlet_. Now. Back. Off," Wendy spat out like the words were venom, and her tone filled with hatred when speaking the other female's name. Effectively making Erza unconsciously take a step back before she stumbled and promptly fell on her butt.

* * *

As Erza was approaching the sleeping duo, she watched as their eyes opened. Yet, no sooner had she seen this, then the red-haired Knight was stunned to see the spectral image of a snarling Dragon looming over her. However, her brief surprise was brought to an abrupt end when she vaguely heard the sound of her name spoken in a hateful tone as she was robbed of her senses and all she could see were various images of her death flash through her mind. Causing for the Former Queen of the Fairies, now known as the Knight of the Fairies, to fall on her butt.

* * *

*Chuckle*

"If I were you, Erza, I'd do what Wendy says, as it wouldn't be the first time that Wendy made good on that threat," Natsu warned, causing Erza's, and everyone else's, eyes to widen.

After taking a split moment to recover from her shock, Erza stood and surprisingly did as she was told while she gulped slightly at the thought of having to fight something she thought was an impossibility. As the thought of a pissed off Wendy with the intent to harm and or possibly kill, depending on how far she was pushed, simply didn't mesh with the image of the girl that everyone had.

At the sight of Erza backing off, Wendy smiled a kind smile, only for her face slowly become beat red as the realization of the situation she and Natsu were currently in registered in her mind, now that her Dragon instincts had backed down due to her mate no longer being in danger.

With a quick 'eep', everyone watched Wendy go from a fierce Dragoness too a shy young woman that quickly pulled most of the blanket around her as she hid behind the now sitting Natsu. In turn, leaving her love with just enough of the blanket to safely ensure that his groin area was cover.

"Um, you guys wouldn't happen to have some extra clothes with you," Natsu asked hesitantly as a nervous chuckle escaped his lips.

Once again remembering that the two had no clothes, Levy quickly used her magic to make fabric. Which, Mira and Lisanna instantly turned into some standard clothing for them both.

Once done, the group gave them both privacy to change by turning their backs to them, though Erza had tried to knock out Natsu so that to ensure that Wendy had privacy to change. Only for her efforts to be rewarded with a wind enhanced punch to her stomach, and a verbal lashing from a thoroughly pissed Wendy.

As that was happening, Gajeel and Levy quickly set to work assembling a large sailboat.

"Hunh, hey flame brain, while you and Wendy were planning house I made S class. Good luck beating me now," Gray smugly said over his shoulder, while the two were changing due to him being unable to wait to taunt his rival about beating him to the title they both store for seven years ago. All as he recalled how he, and several others made S class before the fifth year hit and the master had to ban S class jobs for all but Gildarts and Cana.

"He's not the only one either, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Cana, and I made S class too, LIKE REAL MEN!" Elfman said only to get smacked in the back of his head by Evergreen's fan as she glared at him.

"Not only that but Mira, Erza, and Gildarts all made wizard saint" Lucy beamed as she continued to regale her two long lost teammates about the events that unfolded after their disappearance.

"Oh, now I can't wait to fight them," Natsu said as he grinned like a madman slamming his fist together in excitement, eager to get back into the swing of what had been his normal life seven years ago.

"You do realize that they are Wizard Saints, you're not even S class," Evergreen said in shock.

"Your point, when has something like a title ever made me turn down a challenge," Natsu deadpanned in reply as everyone else nodded their head as though that one sentence encompassed the very core of Natsu's being.

However, before anyone could even turn to see either of the now fully dressed pair or even say anything, Natsu and Wendy vanished as a gust of heated air shot out of the forest. Quickly realizing what had happened, the others quickly followed after the children of Igneel and Grandeeney.

After racing through the forest, the others finally caught up with Natsu and Wendy just in time to witness them both unleash the full force of their Dragnostic fury as the both ejected their perspective elements in large streams from their hands. With the two streams merging together to form one stream that was unlike anything the other guild members had ever seen as the ground beneath the stream had instantly turned to a boiling river of lava the second that the combined stream of magic passed over it.

"**DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH…**" The duo's voices boomed out with a fury and authority unlike any that those present had ever see, with the two having their voices in complete harmony with one another.

_**I know, I know, I'm a complete jerk for ending it like this but it was just too good of a cliffhanger to pass up with how much more awesome it will make the next chapter. I promise your frustration and patients WILL be worth it. As I have drawn inspiration for a large part of the next chapter from several renowned epic sense in extremely popular anime. So I just had to do this a build up for it. Anyway, Please remember to Review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone, after a few sleepless nights, as well as gritting my teeth while dealing with my tablet, I'm back sooner than expected with another chapter as I just _couldn't_ leave you all on that massive cliffhanger while knowing what was to come. Anyway, some may find that Natsu and Wendy are acting a little too OOC in this chapter for part of it. Well, in response to anyone that thinks that after reading all the way through it, I will simply say that I have my reasons for having them act as they are and that it will make more sense with the more chapters that get published. As their sudden found OOCness, to those that feel they are being OOC, is actually a result of character development that I simply have yet to show. Either way, I hope that the chapter turned out as I wanted it to. Oh, and the top three positions in the poll that I am running belong to, _**Return of the whirlpool**, **Life with a Dragon Slayer**, _and _**A dragon's heart** _in that order. Now, on with the Review responses._

AnonDr chapter 2. Apr 12: So glad that you're continuing this series. There's not enough of this pairing done right on this site, and you do it the best. I'm loving the subtle changes, and I can't wait for the next one **_~ Well, thank you for that, as I am honored that you feel that way about my story. I also hope that this chapter will not change how you feel but simply make your opinion that much stronger._**

EtheriousLogia chapter 2. Apr 12: God damn it. CLIFFHANGERSS AHHHHHHHH, plz update asap super good story**_ ~ Thank you for leaving me this review, as it let me know that I was, in fact, able to end the chapter as I intended as well as helped to motivate me to get this chapter out that much sooner._**

sykartracer chapter 2. Apr 12: Very good. Although it is hard for me to picture Romeo and Cana in their current attire. Do you have any picture links that we could see for inspiration?  
Nice touch with the Naruto homage  
And part of me thinks that the last scene is either their child...or it's Happy being Happy **_~ As for Romeo's and Cana's outfits, Romeo is simply in the same outfit that he was after the seven year time skip and Cana is in the outfit she gains after the guild comes back from being disbanded but with the color scheme I gave. If you still need a visual, go to google images and type in _**romeo after the seven year time skip _**as well as **_cana alberona final season**_ her's will be on the first row on the far right. As for your guess about the last part, you'll just have to read to find out. Also, I am pleased to read that you thought the Naruto homage was a nice touch._**

darkxlunatiic chapter 2. Apr 12: once again I'm glad this story has returned and I'm likely going to enjoy the direction you're taking it, the cliff on which you left us, readers, while very frustrating does give the sense of anticipation, which is the point so I say good job. **_~ I am again pleased to hear you are enjoying the story and hope you will continue to do so. Also, I am sorry about the bad cliffhanger last chapter, and I truly mean that given my own hatred or reading cliffhanger chapters. As such, I will do my best to avoid doing so, but I really can't promise you much as I tend to have a very bad habit of leaving cliffhangers for my chapters._**

Shuri Cosmos chapter 2. Apr 13: The cliffhanger...you evil man you xD can't wait for an update_** ~ Shot, someone has uncovered my true nature, quick, mine me, initiate plan Cliffhanger, we must get rid of this person with a never-ending onslaught of Cliffhanger, muwhahaha.**_ **_Jk, I am sorry about the cliffhanger and hope this chapter makes up for it as I hoped it would_**

Robert Laiche chapter 2. Apr 14: Please update this asap**_ ~ Ask and I will do my best to deliver._**

LegendaryHarbinger chapter 2. Apr 14: That wasn't very nice my friend**_ ~ I am glad you thought so and hope you will feel the same about this chapter._**

Now then, on with the chapter and please remember to review.

**Chapter 3**

As Natsu and Wendy raced through the wilds of Tenrou island, they were unable to stave off the desperate hope that was welling up within them.

Yet both nearly fell flat on their faces as when they caught a glimpse of a marking on a tree. Quickly taking a look, both parties had the color drain from their skin when realizing WHAT they were looking at. As on the tree, was one of the horrifying looking handprints that there could be.

While most wouldn't be concerned by a handprint, Natsu and Wendy _weren't_ normal people. So, when they saw a handprint that's palm area was about half the size it should be for an adult, as well as the fingers appearing to be nothing but bones for the small width of their print while they were also about double the length they could be, the two became concerned enough to inspect the marks they were seeing, only to feel as though someone had just ripped their stomachs right out of them. As not only was the handprint disturbing to look at, it was also made by the wood having become rotted where the hand had been placed against the wood.

"N… Natsu, p… please tell me I'm not seeing this right," Wendy all but begged her love, only to find his expression was of deadly seriousness upon turning her eyes to him.

"I can't do that Wendy, that's unmistakably one of those _things_ handprints. What I don't understand what one of those _things_ is doing here. I mean, I would think they would be hiding in a city given that they prefer to feed on…" Natsu said with his jaw clenching shut every time he mentioned the thing responsible for the handprint, only for both their eyes to widen in absolute horror.

As they now knew that their prior flicker of desperation fueled hope hadn't been misplaced, yet they were now in a life or death race against time. Though as they tore off through the island, that had been claimed by nature once more, the son of fire and daughter of sky felt an unquenchable fury raise within them. To make matters worse, of the others on the island and the landmass itself, they were doing _nothing_ to even _attempt_ to restrain their wrath, as instead, they were actually _willing_ it to fuel their actions. Thus, causing for their magic to begin to warp the as the sure heat of Natsu's magic was causing for the plant life to all but vaporize itself as the ground was rapidly being turned into a desert from the lack of moisture, Meanwhile, Wendy's magic was causing for a record-breaking Hurricane to form around the Island that could now be found in the dead center of the eye of the still building storm as her magic also was riping the dead trees out of the rapidly forming dessert without her even meaning for it to happen.

As the two blood lusting children of Dragons burst into a clearing, the sight before them sent their murderous rage to heights they never even considered to think that they were able to reach. Which, was thanks to the cloaked figure on the opposite side of the clearing. In fact, all that they could see of the figure was that its back was badly curved forward, one of its hands that had clearly been leaving the handprints on the trees, as a trail of a glowing, yet translucent, light blue substance flowing towards where its mouth likely was.

"**DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH OUR CHILD!**" The two bellowed as they both ejected their perspective elements in large streams from their hands.

When the two streams merged together to form one stream, Natsu's flames were amplified by Wendy's wind to the point that the newly empowered flames had changed in color. As the core of the flames were pure white in the center that was encased in an outer layer of a neon-like baby blue flame. In fact, the flames were so hot that the ground beneath the stream had instantly turned to a boiling river of lava the second that the combined stream of magic passed over it.

Which, had the added effect of leaving the other guild members in a state of awe as the attack was unlike anything they had ever seen the two do before.

"RRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Came that soul-grating stream as the being was sent hurtling away from its prey.

(I highly recommend starting the RWBY song, All Our Days)

Stumbling her way forward until she reached a small object that looked to have been wrapped in Natsu's scarf, Wendy collapsed to her knees as she hesitantly picked the bundle up, as though simply touching it would make it vanish. Tentatively pulling down a small part of the cloth, with a heavily shaking hand, the Daughter of Grandeeney had proverbial rivers of tears building up in her eyes when she was met with the sight of her baby's face, for the first time in a year. With the infant having seemingly been frozen in time as the newest member of the Dragneel family was still perfectly swaddled in Natsu's scarf, just as they had left her before they had her taken from them. With the reality of the situation finally kicking in in full force, the mother clutched her child to her body, unwilling to release her hold by even a fraction lest doing so cause her to lose her child once more. As she did so, Wendy was unable to keep from throwing her head to the sky, with her tears now streaming from her eyes, and releasing a soul-shattering wail. As despite having her child once again, Wendy could clearly feel her child's life slipping from her small body.

(switch songs to Five Finger Death Punch: Punch Back For More)

As Wendy stumbled toward Natsu simply rushed past them, with his hair overshadowing his eyes, so that all one could see were two glowing crimson orbs in a void of black. Yet, when the sound of Wendy's cry reached his ears, Natsu's eye were filled with hatred as they, of a split instant, looked to have changed to the eyes of someone else with dark purple flames, not unlike the color of Mira's attacks when using her first take over struggled to develop Natsu's hands. Though just as fast as they had come, the change to his eyes and the flames trying to ignite around his hands, simply sized to be just as fast. However, should one have been watching, they wouldn't have had time to think over what they had seen as soon, the son of Igneel had reached his prey.

"Get up," Natsu bellowed as he proceeded to put the body of the thing before him into the air before he grabbed it from the air by its throat, slammed it into a tree, and held it there with his grip tightening on its throat. "You damn Shtriga, we _both _know that blast didn't do a _thing _to you,"

"How right you are, Son of Igneel," The now known Shtriga said, as though Natsu's bone-crushing grip on its throat was doing nothing to it, before it embedded its fist into Natsu's gut, sending the pyro flying through three trees.

"You bastard, how are you even here, YOUR KIND WAS WIPED OUT **CENTURIES AGO**" Natsu wheezed out before bellowing in a rage, only for his ending words to come out sounding deeper, more sinister, as he grabbed his head, and crush his eyes shut. Yet just as fast as the pain through his mind had come, it was gone with flames enveloping him in an inferno as he shouted his spell in a dragnostic rage. "**Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Hidden Fire Form: Blazing Phoenix Blade**"

"Foolish hatchling, THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT WE WANTED THOSE FLYING LIZARDS TO THINK!" The Shtriga said as he stopped Natsu's attack by punching his head into the ground once he was within striking distance, before Kicking him away again.

As Natsu lay with his back embedded in a tree he finally took in his opponent's appearance as he could finally see the Shtriga's face. To be honest, if not for having seen the creature's hand, and the handprints on the trees, Natsu would have thought the thing before him to be nothing more than some elderly person that had been stranded on the island upon its unsealing. As the Shtriga wore a black cloak, with the hood up, that was thick and looked rather old. Not that patches of mud-like residue helped with that. However, if the Shtriga's hand wasn't a give away that it wasn't human, then its face surely did as despite having the face of a human, his skin lacked any sort of pigment. Causing it to look as though it were a walking corpse, and all of the visible black veins over its face didn't help that either. It had no teeth, its lips were just as black as the veins running over its face, and its eyes looked as though it couldn't see given that there wasn't any coloring to its eyes.

"Now, to finish my feeding," the Shtriga said as it started to approach the immobilized Natsu.

'_Shit, I shouldn't have held… back…_' Natsu thought as his vision began to fade to black.

'**Glad to... agree, at least… ing our ma… nd offspr...**' Natsu heard a broken up voice say just as he finished passing out.

"_Hahahaha if you think this is over, insect, then you're even more of a retarded fool than I gave you credit for. Though, you _did _try to attack my daughter, so, you couldn't have had much going for you in the first place._" Natsu stated when his entire torso, stans his chest and the upper portion of his abs, was covered in black, flame-like markings, all as he was holding in a maniacal laugh at seeing the terror grown in the Shtriga's eyes.

His hand had looked as though they had been turned to reptilian like claws, every part of his body that was covered in the black markings looked like his skin was covered in scales. His hair had turned blood red, the Sclera of his eye had turned black while his Irises were now crimson and his Pupils were golden slits. Lastly, over the sides of his face now had black vein-like markings spread over them.

"_Oh, no, oh, no, that simply won't do. _I _still have yet to rip you limb from limb," '__**Oh screw it, let's **_**really**_**scare the bastard**_' "_HEHEHEHHEHEHAHAHAHHAHA!_" The newly transformed Natsu said, with a look of insanity and rage as he was freed from the tree by the two black bat-like wings that sprouted from his shoulder blades, only to have a brief though run through his mind before finishing it off with the deranged laughter of a homicidal maniac that he had been holding in.

(End song)

* * *

Upon seeing Natsu seemingly ignoring the tearful Wendy and their apparent child, Erza was about to comfort her only to find that Bisca was doing so. Thus, she attempted to charge after Natsu and rip the pyro a new one for ignoring the needs of his child. However, she was instantly found that Alzack stood in her way.

"Get out of the way Alzack, I need to teach Natsu the errors of ignoring his guildmates when they need help."

"If that's what you think he's doing then you know even less about Natsu then I thought." Alzack taunted as he purposely got it so that Erza would get in close to attack him. However, his next words stopped the redhead dead in her tracks. "Because as a father myself I can tell when another Father is out for the blood of the one that hurt his child and anyone who got in my way would be a dead man walking. Yet, if I read Natsu's body language right, then I would have to say that he is going after whatever He and Wendy just blasted to kingdom come. As it had to have somehow survived that attack and is still be hurting that baby in some way for Natsu to be in _that_ level of fatherly fury."

After that, the others were quick to resign to stay the hell out of Natsu's way and began trying to help comfort Wendy in any way that they could. However, it wasn't long before their actions came to a halt as a rounded object flew into the clearing and was obliterated on contact with a boulder. Causing for a nearly translucent, light blue substance to be released and shoot back into the infant. Followed by a much calmer looking Natsu walking out of the tree line.

(start In my arms by Plumb)

As soon as he had returned to the clearing that Natsu had left Wendy in, The son of Igneel immediately approached Wendy. Once he was almost within reach of her, the blue-haired beauty looked up to him with her head ever so slightly tilted to the side as tears streamed down her face while she cradled their child in her arms.

"It… it's her… Na… Natsu… it's our little girl. She's alive," Wendy said with a shaky voice as her tears seemingly increased upon seeing her love.

Then, just as Wendy had before him, Natsu promptly fell to his knees once he reached her. Followed quickly by the pink haired pyro wrap an arm around Wendy as he then proceeded to used his other free hand to tentatively brush his fingers over the little sleeping child's check. With those watching the sight clearly seeing that just as Wendy had been, Natsu was fearful that doing so would cause their child to vanish. Though after he did complete the loving action, he pulled Wendy into a tight hug with both of his arms around her and their foreheads touching as he began crying his own tears while they both lovingly looked down upon the face of their daughter. As they both were careful to leave enough room for the now sleeping form of their daughter.

(end song)

* * *

Finally reaching his wits end with the situation, Gray move forward to say something to the reunited family. Only to find a hand on either shoulder, looking to those responsible for holding him back, Gray found the Makarov and Gildarts.

To which, Makarov simply shook his head when Gray looked to him.

"They've obviously been through more than we could imagine in the last seven years. So just let them be. We'll get our answers once we're back at the guild, until then, just let them enjoy having their daughter back." Gildarts said before everyone moved back to the shore and to building a new boat by a wordless command.

**Back at the guild.**

"THAT'S DRAGNEEL," Wendy and Natsu yelled in unison at as now thoroughly terrified Magic Council Messenger while they sat in one of the corner tables so that Natsu had something to lean against as Wendy sat in his lap holding their child with his arms around her.

"R… right, I apologize. Anyway, Wendy _Dragneel_ and Natsu Dragneel, the Magic Council summons you both to a meeting." The messenger stated as they made sure to stress the adding of Dragneel to Wendy's name, though it was still clearly done in a dismissing manner as though the messenger's tone made it clear that he only did so to humor the two. Causing for growls to be emitted from both dragnostic parents.

"Well, given your disrespect, you can tell the council they can take their summons and cram it up their entitled butts." Natsu snapped at the messenger, causing all but Wendy and the other dragon slayers to give Natsu either a dumbfounded or in the cause of the messenger, a look of indignation.

"Do you have any…" The messenger began to say in a fury only to suddenly find Natsu with his hand clamped around his throat and Wendy suspended in midair as she was resting on a lounge chair of swirling wind with her legs crossed.

"I am _well_ aware of what I am saying and stand by it, The Question you _should _be asking is, do _you_ have any idea of just _who_ you're messing with. As I have grown tired of the Magic Council's disrespect and mistreatment of my guild and its members just because _we _are the ones that end up doing what they _should _have in the first place, and doing it better. Before, I was content about their treatment and followed along with their orders because _Makarov _said to do so, as well as the facts that back then I had neither a Mate or child to think about. Now, however, I am _not_ content to bite my tongue like a good dog for incompetent, Overcompensating, CORRUPT, **IGNORAMUSES WITH OVER INFLATED EGOS AND SENSES OF SELF IMPORTANCE!**" Natsu bellowed before a baby's cry was heard and a sense of death washed over the guild just before it seemed as though a tornado had sprung to life within the building.

Quickly turning their attention to Wendy, everyone was terrified by what created their eyes. As Wendy was slowly, and purposely walked down descending streams of wind as though she were walking downstairs as her hair was left whipping violently behind her.

Upon reaching the ground, Wendy gently handed Natsu their child as he immediately moved to trying to sooth the infant, before turning her attention to the now fleeing messenger that Natsu had released the moment that he had sensed his mate's impending wrath.

With a wave of her hand, the whirling wind s slammed the front doors shut just as the messenger was about to reach them.

"You angered my Husband enough to wake up child, in a way that's causing her to be _crying,_" Wendy said with a tone that sounded completely neutral. Which, had the messenger feeling his fear raise to new heights. "_Such an act is unforgivable_," The young mother finished in a tone that practically had blood lust pouring out of her words.

With her piece said, Wendy, stuck out her arm, as though she had attempted to pierce something with her hand. She then rotated her hand as though she was trying to carve a reversed, c, into the air before she then twitched the palm of her hand up. As she did this, the messenger felt a current of air pass him before some invisible force lifted him off of his feet.

The daughter of Grandeeney pulled her other hand back in a raised fist, causing the side of her now closed fist being even with her shoulder, as the said appendage was wrapped in strong winds. Wendy then curled the fingers, on her extended hand, as if she was going to do the universal sign for "come on" only for her fingers to stop when they formed a right angle with her palm. Instantly resulting in the messenger flight toward the furious mother.

"WENDY," the blue-haired girl heard her love snap as her senses return to her, only to find Natsu holding back her halfway thrown fist, that was still covered in deadly winds, with his grip on her forearm and his palm against the messengers chest, which kept the man from moving any closer than he was,

Releasing her spell, Wendy was about to question where Natsu left their child, only to hear a deafening growl before the ear piercing cries of an infant flew through the air once more, Leading the heiress of Grandeeney to have her eyes soften and a with a timid smile formed on her lips as she approached Cana and took her child back.

"Is my little girl hungry," Wendy questioned as the child's cries died almost instantly, with tears brimming in the corner of her eyes when another deafening growl flew through the air. Which had Wendy giggling and Natsu having a proud smile plastered on his face. "You definitely are your father's daughter." Wendy lovingly said as she entered the guild's infirmary so that she could have the privacy needed to feed her little girl.

"Natsu Dragneel, You and Wendy Marvell are under arrest for assault on a Magic Council representative." A new voice said, only to reveal Gran Doma.

Gran Doma appeared to be a tall and fit elderly man, with long graying hair as well as a long beard that reached a little ways pat the top of his abdomen. He is moderately clad in fitted armor covering his torso, and gauntlet that covers up to his elbows. Additionally, he has an ornate cape draped over his shoulders with a high collar. He also sports a stereotypical wizard hat and carries around a large staff with a designed serpent head making up the top of it.

"Make sure you take the child from the mother after she finishes feeding it." Gran Doma instructed one of the Rune Knights no sooner than Natsu was in Magic Suppression Cuffs,

However, no sooner had this order been given, then the sound of shattering metal filled the air followed by the moving Rune Knight being sent flying through the front wall of the guild. Turning their attention to the source of the two disturbances, the Magic Council was horrified to find Natsu dropping a pair of mangled cuffs to the ground before his body was engulfed in a tower of Crimson Flames.

When the flames vanished, everyone was treated to the sight of Natsu wearing military-style boots that reached to the middle of his shins with loose white pants tucked into them. Around his waist, he had a golden colored belt. Above the belt, Natsu had on a form-fitting black shirt under a sleeveless, high collared cloak that was crimson red with golden flame markings. Yet the thing that stood out the most was that Natsu's arms looked to have been replaced with the arms of a Dragon, which were covered in crimson scales as well as his forehead, the sides of his face, and his neck stans the front of his neck, was covered in crimson scales.

Natsu then stalked forward and before anyone could react, grabbed Gran Doma by his throat as he lifted him off the ground.

"You've disrespected me, you have looked down on me, you have attacked me time and time again. All of which, I was willing to overlook as I stayed my hand and shut my mouth because that is what the man I see as my grandfather, as well as the man I see as a third father asked me to do. However, I now have a Mate and child to think of, a Mate and child that you just _threatened._ So, I will no longer be staying my hand or shutting my mouth, and from now on, I will follow _Dragon_ _Law_ and _Dragon Law_ alone. Which, demand your life be forfeit for your transgressions against my Mate and child, this that I _refuse _to overlook." Natsu said in a deadly growl before glowing read cracks formed all over Gran Doma's body as he released a silent scream before bursting into ash.

Natsu then turned his gaze to the other members of the Rune Knights and Magic Council, who had expressions of horror and fear plastered on their faces.

"Article Seventy-Eight, Subsection Two, of the Crimson Dawn Concordat," Natsu began as the looks of terror on the faces other Magic Council members grew. "Actually, look up the Crimson Dawn Concordat as a whole seeing as you all need a refresher on it and have needed it for some time. Also, the next time they wish to question me, my mate, or my guild about a matter, or even need to speak with us, relay it to Princess Hisui, as she and her father are the _only_ ruling Officials I have respect or trust for. Now, get out of my sight before I decide that Fiore is in needs to replace yet another Magic Council." Natsu finished as he turned away from the group, who ran from the guild as they were in fear of their lives.

Seeing that the pests were gone, Natsu returned to his set and undid his transformation as Wendy came out of the infirmary before reclaiming her spot on his lap where she laid her head on his shoulder, with a healthy blush in her face.

"Must you be so cold and ruthless when you get protective?" Wendy questioned Natsu upon seeing bits of ash spread throughout the guild.

"If I wasn't, then it wouldn't get through the thick skulls of the idiots that threaten my loved ones, and we've already lost our daughter once because from me making the mistake of not doing so before. It's not one I am neither eager or willing for that matter, to repeat again. Also, you're not so innocent yourself little miss Empress of Air." Natsu said in rebuttal as Wendy's blush spread over her whole body.

"Natsu, that was uncalled for, and if your past self could see what you did," Makarov started in a lecturing tone.

"Seven years ago, I didn't have a mate or child to think about. Seven years ago, Wendy and I hadn't lived through the oblivion, and that isn't an overestimate by any means, that we have. Seven years ago, I still didn't know who I truly was." Natsu said coldly as he cut off Makarov.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU TWO MARRIED/ YOU MARKED HER," came the yell after a tense moment of silence, as they wanted to defuse the situation, but still didn't want to push their luck too far with this new attitude that both Natsu and Wendy seemingly held back unless pushed.

Yet as most of the guild was transfixed on the somehow being married, Gildarts, Cana, Happy, Romeo, Carla, Pantherlily, Laxus, and Gajeel yelling the other in a rage. Though everyone was stunned at just how Gildarts, Cana, Romeo and Happy looked and sounded as they looked and sounded as pissed, if not more so, than Carla, Pantherlily, Laxus, and Gajeel did.

However, what everyone didn't know was that Natsu had explained, in detail to Gildarts, Cana, Romeo, and Happy, exactly what was required of him to do to mark someone as his mate. Something that he was only allowed to explain to them in the first place as he had marked each of the four as his family, officially making them honorary members of the Fire Dragon's Royal Family. Yet, Laxus and Gajeel were pissed as they both were Dragon Slayers, so they knew, at the very least, a general idea of what all was required to happen. As such, Laxus now had lightning sparking off of him while Gajeel had a light green aura surrounding him.

"Actually, I started it," Wendy said timidly with her hair in her face and a full body blush as those that knew what about the details of Dragon Slayer rituals suddenly looked like all their magic power had just been drained out of them and someone had kicked them between the legs while their jaws hit the ground.

"WENDY," Carla exclaimed in shock, with both paws over her mouth, eyes as big as dinner plates, and tears threatening to burst free from the confines of the corner of her eyes at any second,

*Sigh*

"Alright everyone, sit down, we better explain what happened before anything else happens that will result in someone doing something they'll regret," Natsu ordered out as he pulled Wendy into a tighter hug, while everyone was quick to do as they were told and spot that Wendy had lost her blush and was shaking slightly. Once Natsu had calmed down Wendy he addressed the guild again.

"Now we're only saying this once, and we're going to have to drag up some shit we don't like even thinking about, got it?" Wendy said with a glare and tone that sent a shiver of fear through everyone as they quickly made mental notes to try to avoid interrupting.

"Hey, Mira, you guys didn't use up the alcohol I left with you, right, " Natsu asked, making some wonder why Natsu asked.

Donning a questioning expression, Mira quickly disappeared under the bar, with the clanking of glass bottled echoed throughout the building.

"Ah, here we are. I only have a handful though, considering Cana would always use them for rituals," Mira said as she sprung up from behind the bar and brought the bottle to a currently traped Natsu.

"That's fine," Natsu said as he opened the gallon bottle and proceeded to take a rather large drink.

"So, just what happened to you two," Gildarts asked with concern at the sight of Natsu actually _trying_ to get shit faced drunk, something he had _never_ let happen to himself.

"Where the hell should I begin, well, I guess I should start by explaining how the hell we were the only ones affected by **Fairy Sphere**," Natsu said in a bitter tone with a depressed look as Wendy looked like she was doing everything to keep from breaking down making everyone extremely worried.

Yet, Natsu didn't give them long to think as he soon started to explain that the three grand Fairy spells, that the first Master made, were actually the human form of the ultimate spells of the Fire, Sky, and Iron Dragons.

"**Fairy Law** was an imitation of the Iron Dragon's ultimate defense and offense spell that was titled **Iron Law**," Natsu began, only to pause as he saw Gajeel raise an eyebrow. "The ultimate Dragon spells could _only _be used by the Dragon Royal family. Meaning, even if I did explain further, it would be pointless as you'll never be able to use it,"

As they heard Natsu unknowingly snap at the Iron Dragon Slayer, everyone was stunned to see Natsu fighting with every fiber of his being to rein in his rage over the events. Seeing this Makarov cringed at the realization that Natsu was only talking about this because he didn't have a choice. Something Makarov had tried to avoid making his children feel as he thought it better that they be able to work through things in their own time, with the knowledge that they had the guild to support them if they needed it.

Feeling her Mate's turmoil, Wendy quickly shifted her position on his lap and pulled him into a tight comforting hug. Leaving everyone to watch in shock at the sight of the unbreakable Natsu crumbling before their very eyes, as Wendy's actions as blown away his default reaction to cause for Natsu to have the reaction that he truly needed to have. As her actions had made him feel as though they were the only ones in existence in that current moment. A fact that caused for Natsu to truly allow for himself to enter a truly vulnerable state.

"I think the spell explanation can wait, we need to understand what's happened to you tw…." Erza began when Wendy used a spell to put Natsu to sleep so that she could help her love work through his pain in solitude, just as he had always done.

"That's not possible, Natsu and I have lived a life of pure, unfiltered, HELL FOR THE LAST SEVEN YEAR," Wendy spoke as the volume of her voice increased with her growing rage before she took a moment to calm herself. As she knew that she was hurt just as much as her love but had grown to have better control over expressing and overcoming her pain than her Mate. Which, hardly surprised her as having an inherent inability to face their pain was a common trait among Fire Dragons, as their stubborn nature often caused them to refuse to admit that anything was wrong with them to start with.

Additionally, she was the daughter of Grandeeney. It wouldn't do for her to let things that were said and done, by a good deal of time, to make her lose her composure as the princess of all Sky Dragons. Something the others were taking note of as Wendy currently had an aura of a calm, dignified, composure.

Granted, Wendy preferred acting like herself around the other Fairy Tail members. However, she was quickly coming to see the only was she and Natsu would only pull through informing the others of what had happened was if she acted like Grandeeney had taught her to act when she spoke with others of royal status.

"In order for you to know what happened to us, you need to know how it was even possible. Which, means you need to understand the ultimate Dragon spells as they are directly involved with that answer," Wendy spoke in a regal tone, shocking many at her rather dramatic and sudden change in personality. "So, with all due respect Scarlet, sit down and shut the fuck up about matters you have no comprehension of." Wendy snapped in clear aggression yet still retained her regal composure to suppress the flood of emotions fighting to burst free of her control.

"As I was saying," Wendy began when Erza complied, which snapped everyone's attention back to what she was saying. "**Fairy Glitter** is the human equivalent of the Fire Dragon Royal family's ultimate attack spell, **Eruption Flame**. There are just _three _massive differences, where **Fairy Glitter **is a devastating attack that will eradicate any intended target, **Eruption Flame **vaporizes not only the intended target. but everything in the surrounding area, with the only exception being the user themselves. Not only that but the stronger the caster is, the larger the area that gets destroyed. Additionally, the fire that this move makes burns everything, dirt, water, air, people, _everything_, even Ethernano. Which, is the VERY substance that allows a spell to even work in the first place. Worse yet, the flames it makes _won't_, under any circumstances, stop burning until the intended target is completely destroyed,"

"Which, is why I've never once used it in a fight and Natsu made it so I can only use it if I've meet specified conditions. One of which is having his prior permission to do so," Cana said to verify what Wendy stated though she had also ended up gaining everyone's attention as they finally saw the intricate chains on the wrist and ankles of the Dragon in her tattoo that signified her ability to even use the spell.

"It's that dangerous?" Makao asked in awe at the power of the spell that the guild had been pestering Cana to show them for the past seven years.

"It's that powerful and more, in the entire history of Dragons it had ever only been used twice. Once when it was created, and once again years later during the Dragon war against Acnologia himself. Yet the bastard survived by eating the flames. Normally, that would have still killed him but thanks to him being a Chaos Dragon, he survived because he can eat anything that has an end result of chaos," Wendy said in while recounting Grandeeney's lessons on the spells as everyone turned their attention back to her in shock.

"The only spell that has successfully countered **Eruption Flame** is the Sky Dragons' ultimate spell, **Sky of Protection**. Or that's the rumor that Grandeeney told me," Wendy stated, glad she was at least almost done with this part of the explanation. "What **Sky of Protection** does is form a shell, made of sky Dragon magic, around the caster in order to heal them using the power of the dome itself. The bad part is that when it shatters, it does so violently, with the shell becoming shrapnel so the caster can have some room made between them and their enemy. As time is the same on the inside as on the outside, unlike the spell **Fairy Sphere.** Making it too dangerous to use around friends as only those of a Royal Dragon Family can even be in it, and I mean of actual blood relation," Wendy said as she paused knowing what was going to happen when that sank in. Only to be shocked that the guild didn't even react.

*Giggle*

"Natsu used to always say that Igneel was a Dragon King, and he did just say that only members of the Royal families could even use the spells," Mira said after seeing the confusion in Wendy's eyes. "Though I would like to know why Cana can use Eruption Flame if that is truly the case."

"When we were kids Natsu made me his blood sister in a dragon ritual, making me part Fire Dragon. Though only enough that I can wield the spell." Cana answered, in turn, giving the guild yet another shock.

"Anyway, now that you know the spells we can tell you what happened," Wendy said as she ran her fingers, of one hand, through Natsu hair due to her having used her control over the air to shift their positions so that his head in her lap. As she had found early into the seven years that doing so would often help settle her strained nerves.

"When Acnologia was charging his final breath attack it triggered Natsu and me to subconsciously use our ultimate Dragon spells in the same instance Mavis had triggered **Fairy Sphere**. Should it have been just **Fairy Sphere **and **Sky of Protection** then there wouldn't have been a problem and Natsu and I would have lived the last seven years "playing house"," Wendy remarked in a sarcastic tone purposely trying to make Gray feel bad because she knew, just from the look in his eyes, that that was his opinion of what happened to them before Natsu and herself had shot off into the forest. She was also aware of just how much his unspoken thoughts had hurt Natsu. So, needless to say, it worked because Gray now felt like shit as there was clearly more to what happened than he first thought.

"However, that didn't happen, instead, Natsu's, Mavis' and my spell all cast at the same second, forming an unexpected unison raid that ended up sending us to an alternate reality," Wendy told the guild, shocking many as she cast a spell over herself and Natsu to show the guild the last seven years as she knew she wouldn't be able to simply tell them no matter how she tried.

**Flashback**

Natsu groaned as he woke only to find himself in a dense forest. Upon that fact sinking into his head, Natsu immediately bolted upright and began to look around only to see Wendy a few feet away from him. Quickly scrambling over to her, Natsu shook her as he called her name in a surprisingly quiet voice, given that for once, he didn't want to attract the attention of possible predators in the area.

Most wouldn't have been surprised at this, however, Natsu was a kinetic learner, a fact that made him an extremely dangerous enemy. All of which was contributed to the fact that the longer someone would fight him, the faster he would develop a plan to counter each of said person's moves and come up with a plan to defeat them. So, after having made the mistake enough times in the past, and still feeling the fear and adrenaline from fighting Acnologia, Natsu was determined to handle the situation the right way, this time.

Yet, just as Wendy was waking a bone-chilling sound fills the air, making them both freeze in place.

**That's it for now, as this chapter is done, however, for those still reading I would like to announce that I am giving you all a chance to influence this story by sending in your OC's to be made part of the story, For those that do, they will be given credit for their oc as the **_LAST_** thing that I would ever want to do is steal another's character. As I am a writer, not a thief and OC's are a writer's children. Anyway, Please remember to review**


End file.
